


capturing sunshine

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buff Haruno Sakura, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gaara gets punched in the face by Naruto's beauty, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: "We're going to be late for the appointment,” she smiles, before taking his hand and putting it on her lower stomach. “I can't wait to see what our baby looks like.”orGaara has a stalker and Sakura is his knight in rainbow armour





	capturing sunshine

The bus is taking an awfully long time to arrive. On any other occasion, that would have been fine, but Gaara is growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He isn't quite at the bus stop, because he hates nothing more than making conversation with strangers. Instead, he's standing a few metres away, and yet that guy has taken this as permission to harass him.

He's never been ashamed of who he is, hence the rainbow earring he's wearing. He'd do without the attention right now, though. Gaara has to grit his teeth at how close the man is standing, but he can't do much about it. The stranger is a head taller than him and looks twice as strong. Gaara has heard enough horror stories from his friends to not want to tempt his luck. What happened to Yasha – well, he can handle a bit of crowding and leering looks if it means staying safe.

Hating bus stops has another ill effect; no one noticed what's happening. Or perhaps, they don't want to. He's not that much of an optimist that he expects those people to care about what _the gays_ are doing in the corner.

The man has shifted from wandering hands to breathing into his hair. Gaara shivers, disgust and the slightest bit of fear itching his skin. The man is leaning now, mouth half-open like he's about to say something. Gaara braces himself.

 

“There you are, sweetheart! I've been looking everywhere for you!”

 

Gaara jumps in surprise when a strong arm links itself to his own. He turns around and gets a face full of pink hair. There is a woman at his side, beaming at him. He's about to shake her off when she speaks again.

 

“We're going to be late for the appointment,” she smiles, before taking his hand and putting it on her lower stomach. “I can't wait to see what our baby looks like.”

 

He blinks a couple of times, not quite believing what he's hearing. A sharp pain flares in his toes and he looks at the woman who frowns briefly at him.

 

“Come on, the car is this way.”

 

Then she's dragging him away from the bus stop until they reach a burgundy car. The woman lets go of him and leans against the door.

 

“Sorry about that,” she grimaces. “You looked like you needed an out, I hope that was okay.”

Gaara opens him mouth, then closes it. And opens it again. “Yes, thank you. That was... unexpected.”

She snorts. “Yeah well, I'd rather surprise people than let them suffer through this shit.”

 

He takes a good look at her, her short pink hair framing a hard face and brushing broad shoulders on top of muscled arms. She doesn't look like the type of women who get bothered in the street, but then again you don't expect men to get harassed either and look where they're at.

 

“I'm grateful. If you don't mind playing along a little more, until I can catch the bus..?”

“Fuck that, I can drop you off somewhere if you want.”

He frowns. “I wouldn't want to impose.”

“I'm going to T&I, I'm pretty sure anywhere you need to be is on my way. I swear, this place is in the middle of nowhere.”

“You're right,” he chuckles. “If I didn't know for a fact it's inside Konoha, I wouldn't believe it.”

“Morino is a dick, but the booze is cheap and all my friends hang out there.” She scrunches her nose, looks at him with a tilted head. “Wanna come? I bet they'd like you.

 

Gaara thinks about it. He was planning on getting home but no one is waiting for him since Temari is on a trip and he has nothing better to do. T&I really is a nice place, when you get past the owner's rough attitude and he could use some good music and company. It's his kind of crowd. The very-not-straight kind.

 

He smiles. “Lead the way.”

 

She laughs, bright and confident and he can't help but chuckle in turn. He gets inside the car without a look for the bus stop.

 

T&I is just like he remembers it: dark, with a heavy atmosphere and hushed conversation. He loves it. The woman marches toward the second door like she owns the place and he hurries to catch up.

 

“I didn't get your name,” he asks as they get past the first hall.

“I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you, lover boy,” she says, pointing at his tattoo.

“Gaara will do just fine,” he smirks.

“Alright, follow me then. I want to introduce you to someone.”

 

He makes a face, already expecting the worst. He's not into blind dates, or whatever she's thinking of inflicting upon him. The table they're heading to is crowded with laughing people but Sakura makes a bee-line for a tall man. She calls a name that gets lost in the music and he turns around and –

Forget anything he said about blind dates, he's banging that. He doesn't even look at the grinning face of his new friend. She's hugging a gorgeous blond woman who she then proceeds to kiss the living daylight of. Gaara only has eyes for the literal sun shining in front of him.

The man looks at him and smiles and fuck everything, that guy is _glowing_.

Following a buff pink-haired woman has been the best decision of his life.

 


End file.
